Corvus the Crow
Corvus the Crow (コーヴァス ・ザ ・クロー Koovasu za Kuroo) is an 8 year old anthropomorphic male Mythsetian-Mobian crow and the last living descendant of Nekros and the son of Ravenna the Crow. Orphaned at a young age after the murder of his mother, Corvus wanders the world on his own with the Chain of Nekros, his family's sacred relic now bound with Ravenna's soul. Physical description Corvus is a short, young crow with dark purple feathers, a black beak and bright yellow-green eyes. His feathers are messy and unkempt, just barely held out of his eyes by his green and purple headband. He wears green and purple shoes and wrist cuffs and a brown backpack with a long stick attached to it, upon which the Chain of Nekros sits. Personality Because of his young age, Corvus is very playful, innocent and sweet. However, he possesses extensive knowledge on the subject of the dead and necromancy. He does not take necromancy and dealing with the dead lightly. He is very obedient to his mother, always listening to what she says, but must often stop her from acting out of the ordinary, as it would draw unwanted attention to them. While he was emotionally broken by his mother's death, Corvus returned to his usual self after accidentally binding Ravenna's soul to the Chain, essentially returning her to some form of life. Abilities As a Mythsetian, Corvus is gifted in magical abilities inherited by his family bloodline. However, due to his age, Corvus' powers are still underdeveloped and he requires much training and learning from his mother. Powers *'Soul manipulation:' Corvus can manipulate and control souls and spiritual entities to do his bidding. **'Soul binding:' Corvus can bind a soul to an inanimate object or even an living person. However, he cannot perform an unbinding. **'Soul absorption:' Corvus can potentially gain more power through consuming souls. However, Ravenna advises against this, as souls are not things to be played with or taken lightly. **'Soul perception:' Corvus can perceive and track souls of the living and deceased. He can also sense an individual's aura, sensing their vitals, intentions and strength. **'Astral projection:' Corvus can separate his spiritual essence from his physical body, allowing him to phase through objects and even posses individuals. However, he cannot interact with the physical world such as opening doors and windows and Corvus can only remain separated from his body for a limited amount of time. *'Reanimation:' Corvus can temporarily reanimate vessels and corpses of the deceased to do his bidding. Corvus' power is still underdeveloped, meaning that he can only reanimate a few corpses and for only a few minutes. *'Mediumship:' Corvus can communicate with spirits and souls of the deceased. *'Supernatural detection:' Corvus possesses a heightened spiritual sense and can sense and identify supernatural phenomena. However, due to his young age, he cannot yet determine each phenomena and can only detect them. *'Strong spirit:' As a descendant of Nekros and as a result of his necromancy powers, Corvus possesses an immensely powerful soul and spiritual essence. It is this that allows Corvus to tap into his spiritual powers. *'Flight:' As a crow, Corvus is capable of flying with using his wings. *'Extended lifespan:' Because of the amount of magic that runs through his bloodline, Corvus is gifted with an extended lifespan - allowing him to live as long as three hundred years. Equipment *'Chain of Nekros:' Corvus carries his family's sacred relic, the Chain of Nekros, which he has also bound the soul of his mother to. *'Seal of Nekros:' Corvus carries the Seal of Nekros, which identifies him as the head of his family and grants him access to his genealogical archive. Trivia *Corvus is the Latin name for raven or crow. It is also the name of the crow constellation and the genus for crows. *Corvus is the youngest Mythsetian house head to date, though this title is merely a formality since he is the last of the line. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Category:Nekros Family Category:A to Z Category:Good Category:Birds